The best side now
by kmi-17
Summary: mi version antes de ver el 5x23 con la escena final alargada mas de lo debido xD! muy nr-18! -fic HUDDY-


Emmm...yia, me explico, este fic no tiene continuación...porque no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para seguirlo, al menos no a corto plazo...

el fic lo comence a escribir con los spoilers, fotos y videos promocionales del capitulo 5x23...y siii! es NR-18 porque hay sexo explícito! con todos sus detalles!

los personajes no me pertecen, son de alguien de la fox...o de shore...no se en temas legales no me meto xD!

* * *

**_The best side now!_**

Llegó a su casa…y la vio…tiró su mochila en algún sitio y se quitó el abrigo, mientras su mente divagaba por las mil y ninguna solución que encontraba a su problema, nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a ese punto, a ese estado de locura que ya no podía controlar, que se apoderaba de su cabeza haciendo aflorar sus más recónditos pensamientos, emociones y deseos…

Como era posible que él fuera así realmente?... que su yo interno en serio estuviese dispuesto a matar a Chase por quedarse con Cameron?...pero porque con Cameron!?

-porque nunca la tuviste…-se respondió a sí mismo, no era Amber…era él…era él en el cuerpo de ella… era su conciencia? No! En este momento él tenía que ser su conciencia…ahora, más que nunca odiaba a Wilson por jugar al siquiatra/sicólogo con él y que no lo ayudara con todo esto…-no lo odias…él aún no lo sabe…-replico de nuevo en sus oídos la melosa voz de la mujer que tan sólo su cabeza era capaz de reinventar, haciendo que el nefrólogo la mirara…

Pero porque molestarse en contestarle a tu cabeza cuando te sientes abrumado por ella?...se levantó del sofá donde estaba estancado… iba a ir seguramente a la cocina en busca de alguna botella de agua que poder vaciar cuando el timbre sonó…

Se quedó estático un momento para luego girarse a encontrarse con los azules ojos de su alter ego.

-Es ella…-

-Ya lo sé-respondió mientras caminaba ofuscado el nefrólogo hacia la puerta encontrándose luego de un parpadeo con Amber de frente, haciéndolo detenerse de golpe.

-Que le dirás?-

-nada…-respondió secamente haciendo a su alucinación a un lado para seguir su andar.

-o sea que todo-concluyó ella a su costado justo cuando el abría la puerta, sin poder evitar girar su cabeza y mirarla…un choque que duró más segundos de lo que debería pues Cuddy ya lo miraba interrogante.

-House?-interrogaba ella mirándolo detenidamente, con un semblante cansado y preocupado…él giro la cabeza hacia ella, se hizo hacia atrás y le permitió el paso, quedándose en el borde de la puerta para mirar nuevamente a Amber pero…ya no estaba ahí…

Cuddy avanzo por la sala en medio de un des orden habitual en él, llegó al lado del sofá y se quedó de pie, girándose para buscar los ojos del nefrólogo…pero este seguía buscando con la mirada a su alucinación…

-House!...-exclamó ella haciendo que el médico volviera a prestarle su atención…Amber no estaba…la buscó con la mirada…pero no estaba…porque?...

"porque no la necesito..." se respondió a sí mismo…"y antes si la necesitaba?" pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la decana con la cabeza gacha, más por miedo de volver a encontrarse a Amber que por no querer afrontar a Cuddy…

-Lograste dormir?-preguntó ella aún de pie, mientras él se dejaba caer al sofá por el lado contrario al de Cuddy cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, pero volviéndolos a abrir para responder.

-no era la solución…-contestó el nefrólogo mirando hacia el frente mientras ella se sentaba en el borde del sofá.

-nada es la solución…-contestó ella mirándolo casi como un reproche, logrando que House volviera a fijarse en sus ojos verdes pero casi grises, esta vez con el ceño algo fruncido por la duda-nada le devolverá la vida a Kutner…-se explicó la mujer mientras se acercaba a él, tomando la mano del nefrólogo con su mano derecha juntando sus palmas, atrayéndola a su regazo cuando se sentaba a su lado dejando de paso su mano izquierda sobre la de él.

El continuó mirándola interrogante un momento, hasta que su cabeza se dejó caer al respaldo del sofá mientras ésta seguía tirándole dudas y respuestas que no se alcanzaban a encontrar, chocando unas con otras sin saber qué solución iba con que crucigrama.

Ella le miró preocupada pero lo dejó hacer… sentía su mano apretar la suya con fuerza…con necesidad, mientras ella le correspondía acariciando su mano casi por inercia mientras no podía despegar la mirada de su rostro intentando no perderse ni un ápice de lo que House demostraba.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo…más de lo que cualquiera se hubiese permitido…tanto, que House se durmió…sin pastillas…sólo le bastaron las caricias de esas manos para que su respiración al fin se volviera tranquila y acompasada.

Cuddy lo miraba con un amago de sonrisa… al fin podía ver al House vulnerable… a ese que había conocido hace tanto, y que ella creía muerto después de tanto dolor…dejo de acariciar su mano y se atrevió a acariciar su rostro…fue a penas un roce…pero le bastó para darse cuenta de todo…tragó en seco mientras suspiraba notando al fin el balde vacío que había entre las piernas de House…lo miró interrogante pero no hizo nada…tan solo siguió acariciando la mano del nefrólogo intentando darse valor para dejarlo.

Se levantó del sofá intentando no despertarlo, si lo hacía no sabía si sería capaz de soportar lo que sentía…de ser tan fría como él y no admitir nada…caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta pero cuando tan solo le faltaba un paso…

-Te vas?...-se escuchó decir desde el sofá "pregunta estúpida" pensó para sí el hombre abriendo de paso los ojos incorporándose-no pensabas despedirte?-inquirió quedándose de pie al lado del sofá.

-No quería despertarte…-respondió ella con la escusa perfecta.

-Últimamente huyes mucho de mí…-replicó él mirando interrogante- que ha cambiado?

-Todo…-

El negó con la cabeza, con un aire serio-tú no has cambiado…

-pero tú sí…-

-no del todo…-respondió el nefrólogo encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a acercarse a ella, quedando esta vez a tan solo 1 o 2 pasos de distancia el uno del otro...a continuación…silencio incómodo…nadie miraba a nadie y nadie se atrevía a continuar con ese tema de conversación…

-estas dejando la vicodina?-preguntó ella refiriéndose al balde que había visto hace un momento, con el cambio de tema perfecto en ese momento.

-y eso te aleja de mi?...-preguntó el de vuelta, consiguiendo un amago de sonrisa por parte de ella a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-entonces…te acerca a mi?-pregunto dando un paso más hacia ella, simple…pero muy poderoso gesto que logro que todas las alarmas de Cuddy se encendieran…Súbitamente su corazón bombeaba desenfrenado, sus manos sudaban, y le faltaba un poco el aliento…pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, de perderse en ese mar azul profundo que le ofrecían sus ojos un tanto enrojecidos esta vez.

-quieres besarme no?-pregunto ella de vuelta con tanto carácter como siempre a pesar de estar conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-yo siempre quiero besarte…-respondió el nefrólogo terminando de acortar las distancias de golpe en un beso necesitado, apasionado, fogoso…sin permitirse siquiera a él mismo terminar de racionalizar sus palabras empujándola contra la pared que había a sus espaldas.

Por supuesto la decana respondió con la misma intensidad aferrándose al cuello de él como si su vida dependiera de aquello, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban un vaivén extrañamente familiar que provocaba estragos en sus memorias.

Sus manos cobraban vida propia, buscando más piel donde tocar, más lados que acariciar, más placer que entregar…su chaqueta fue la primera en ser expulsada de la escena, sin en ningún momento dejar de besarse…tal vez solo el instante en que los dientes de ella capturaron el labio inferior de él, haciéndole gemir contenidamente volviéndola a abrazarla buscando la manera de continuar con los besos y las caricias a la vez que la llevaba a su habitación.

Por supuesto ahora fue la chaqueta de él quién corrió la misma suerte, quedando olvidada en algún rincón de la sala, mientras las manos ansiosas de él se apusuraron a quitar casi al instante la camiseta de ella, dejándole ver un bonito corsé de encaje a modo de brasear.

El dolor lo cegaba a momentos, pero eso estaba lejos de impedirle terminar con aquella faena, tomó una bocanada de aire de su boca a la vez que con su mano izquierda se apoyaba en su estantería dándole un corto pero merecido descanso a su pierna, sin dejarla de abrazar, de pegarla cuanto más podía a su cuerpo en un afán por no dejarla escapar.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos y ya volvía a besarla con anhelo, abrazándola con ambos brazos esta vez, girándola en el aire buscando llegar tan rápido como podía a su alcoba.

Ella se dejaba guiar sin poner peros…solo intentando no separarse de sus labios…no despertarse de ese ensueño en el que se encontraba y con el que paradójicamente llevaba años imaginándose…se sintió azotar de nuevo contra una pared, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, tan solo importaba él y ella, y los besos y caricias que estarían dispuestos a entregar aquella noche.

El anhelo y la excitación los cegaba a momentos, chocando con muebles sin dejar nunca que sus labios se separaran, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando ese chance, esa oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que el uno necesitaba al otro como para desperdiciar aunque fuera un mísero segundo.

El apremio por poseerse mutuamente los envolvió nuevamente olvidándose de las limitantes del compañero, Cuddy empujaba de él con una mano en su nuca y otra en su espalda, para luego de un pequeño tropezón por parte del nefrólogo ella enroscar una de sus piernas en la cadera de él.

No había palabras, y al parecer en ese momento no hacían falta, sólo… sus labios desesperados eran necesarios, sus manos enloquecidas por redescubrir la piel del compañero, sus lenguas traviesas saboreando la boca del otro, sus cuerpos vibrantes al sentirse abrumados por la necesidad…en realidad…solo…se necesitaban…

En medio de nuevos embates con las paredes del pasillo, entraron a la habitación aún sin separarse un ápice…parecía que ninguno era 100% consciente de lo que hacía, pero que a pesar de eso, su subconsciente estaba muy claro en sus necesidades.

Cayeron a la cama ambos con la respiración agitada, recostándose ambos de lado, aún abrazados, separándose para coger un poco de aire e intentar concentrarse con tanta emoción contenida…sus miradas se entrelazaron quizás volviendo a ser conscientes de todo…y aún así…volvieron a besarse…con tanta o más necesidad que antes, sintiendo que su pecho explotaría de tanto anhelo por poseerse.

Rápidamente, con manos temblorosas por la excitación, la decana quitó la camisa del nefrólogo, aprovechando esto para besar su pecho y acariciándolo con necesidad, buscando su cuello para lamerlo y morderlo tan contenidamente como podía.

House reaccionó ante cada caricia, intentando corresponderlas mientras con manos presurosas intentaba quitar el pantalón de la endocrina sin mucho éxito al principio, pero que gracias a la ayuda de la decana se hizo una tarea mucho más simple.

Una vez el pantalón de tela estuvo lejos, el jeans de él fue el siguiente en desaparecer, Cuddy empujó de sus hombros tendiéndolo de espaldas en la cama para desabrochar con mayor facilidad el botón y la cremallera de la prenda de él…por supuesto House respondió elevando las caderas para ayudarla en su empresa, haciendo que el jeans fuera expulsado de la escena en breves segundos.

Volvieron a mirarse, expectantes por el siguiente paso que el compañero daría…se besaron, un beso rápido seguido de caricias recorriendo toda la extensión de sus cuerpos, para luego House tomar los bordes del brasier y tirar de él hacia arriba quitándole la prenda a la endocrina con su ayuda…se quedó estático unos momentos, intentando coger un poco de aire antes de dirigir con rapidez su boca a los pechos de la decana.

Ahora fue House quien la empujó, quedando sobre ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas, envolviéndola en su mirada deseosa de sentirla a plenitud…beso su cuello con delicadeza, haciendo a Cuddy suspirar al sentir su rasposa mejilla sobre la sensible piel de su cuello y alrededores respondiendo a ello masajeando su nuca y pegándolo tanto como podía a su pecho presionando con su otra mano su espalda.

Comenzó a moverse sobre ella rosando su sexo con el propio sobre las delgadas telas de su ropa interior, la miraba respirando con dificultad, disfrutando de cada segundo de tenerla entre sus brazos.

L a volvió a besar en los labios, esta vez suave, tan solo unos roces haciéndola enloquecer aún más mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos…bajó sus labios por la línea de su mandíbula, lamiendo con dedicación su cuello y clavícula luego.

Las manos ansiosas de la decana se pegaron ahora a las caderas del nefrólogo indicándole sin palabras cuanto lo deseaba, para luego sin permiso de él comenzar a quitar el molesto bóxer negro.

House, no se negó…de hecho la ayudó a quitarse la prenda para luego besar su estómago a la vez que sus manos le quitaban el bonito tanga de encajes que iba acorde con su brasier.

Una vez las ropas dejaron de ser una molestia, el doctor acarició el cuello de la decana, bajando con su mano por entre sus pechos acariciando su estomago luego y terminando en su sexo logrando que Cuddy enterrara su cabeza en el colchón de la cama ante tal sutil pero efectivo tacto del nefrólogo.

La sintió temblar…la escuchó gemir y suspirar su nombre envolviéndolo en ese placentero juego de sexualidad previo al verdadero placer, la sintió elevar sus caderas con necesidad de más justo cuando él se entretenía mordiendo uno de sus pechos cuidando de no lastimarla, excitándolo aún más si aquello cabía en lo posible.

Otro suspiro entrecortado y la espera ya quedaba en el olvido pues sin siquiera proponérselo ya se acomodaba mejor sobre ella entrando en su cuerpo con suavidad…lento, pausado, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de las expresiones de la endocrina, quién intentaba por todos los medios no perder los estribos y tan solo atinaba a dar más acceso a su cuerpo presionando las caderas del médico con fuerza intentando ayudarlo.

Un medio suspiro, medio gemido inundó la habitación…al fin se sentían a plenitud llenándolos no solo de placer sino también sabiéndose llenos en todo aspecto…era increíble como ese sencillo acto involucraba lo único faltante en sus vidas.

Volvieron a besarse, tan profundamente como no recordaban haberlo hecho nunca, comenzando con ese vaivén tan anhelado por ambos y que irremediablemente los llevaría a nuevos límites del placer.

Sudor y ternura…todo entre mezclado con suaves gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas en medio de caricias y miradas que lograban transmitir algo más que deseo pero que esa noche no se atreverían a describir.

Los movimientos eran constantes y profundos, pero cambiando a momentos por movimientos circulares de la cadera de él logrando un contacto más alucinante entre ellos, extasiándolos de ellos mismos.

Los embates aumentaron su ritmo, aumentando al mismo tiempo la intensidad del momento haciendo cada embestida más profunda…Cuddy rodó sobre él, sintiendo como el nefrólogo la dejaba hacer tan sólo poniendo sus manos en las delicadas caderas de ella presionándolas, sintiéndola… enloqueciéndola con ese leve gesto.

Su cabello se movía con gracia cayendo sobre sus hombros y pegándose a veces a su frente por el sudor mientras subía y bajaba una y otra vez sobre el sexo de él logrando que ambos gimieran ya sin miramientos en su camino al éxtasis.

Los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos y los gemidos en gritos contenidos sintiendo como el final se acercaba a cada segundo, a cada movimientos que hacía la cadera de a ambos de manera tan sincronizada que parecía que llevaran la vida practicando para llegar a disfrutar de este momento.

El orgasmo los encontró con él nuevamente sobre ella, ninguno consciente del momento en que sus posiciones habían cambiado tan solo siendo capaces de disfrutarse en esa máxima expresión física de necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro hacía tanto tiempo.

Gimieron a la vez sus nombres, llegando al punto máximo de su encuentro vibrando ante tal placer, sintiendo espasmos recorrer sus cuerpos ambos cerrando los ojos con fuerza un momento para luego buscar la mirada del compañero antes de relajar sus músculos y que el médico se dejara caer pesadamente sobre el menudo cuerpo de la endocrina, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento en el cuello del otro.

Fue un momento intenso, como pocas veces habían sido capaces de alcanzar, logrando que sin mediar palabra alguna ambos cayeran en un sueño profundo y acogedor, acomodándose entre sueños uno abrazado al otro inconscientemente buscando su calor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana lo encontró cómodamente en su cama, despertándose un tanto de golpe, incorporándose un poco notándose desnudo entre las sábanas…y sonrió…recordándola…casi sintiéndola aun entre sus brazos.

Se puso su bata, y cojeando un tanto más pronunciado que de costumbre salió de la habitación apoyándose en las paredes intentando no seguir forzando su dolorida pierna, la buscó por la casa, pero parecía no haber rastro de ella…

Fue al baño…se miró al espejo notando una marca de carmín en su mejilla que lo hizo volver a sonreír mientras volvían a agolparse los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su memoria…tocó su mejilla, y corrió la mancha hacia sus labios con un brillo especial iluminando sus ojos notando en el lavabo un frasco de vicodinas…tomó el frasco recodando de golpe el motivo por el que había despertado…nauseas…nauseas y temblores…nauseas que volvieron súbitamente teniendo que voltearse a vomitar…dando gracias por que ella no tuviera que verlo así…sufriendo al fin las consecuencias de su decisión…se mantuvo ahí unos momentos reflexionando..recordando…

Recordó ahora el porqué de aquella drástica decisión…sintiendo los temblores incontenibles típicos a consecuencia de su dependencia a los narcóticos, entremezclado del miedo de volverla a encontrar…giró la cabeza buscándola…pero no estaba…respiró agitado aún así…sintiendo pavor de tan sólo imaginársela inmiscuyéndose en su vida ahora…cuando realmente estaba vulnerable y expuesto…

Intentó calmarse…suspiró cansado y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en la pared a un lado de la puerta notando el frasco de vicodina aún en su mano…lo miró un momento, pensando en los pro y los contra de su adicción a aquel medicamento haciendo girar entre sus dedos el frasco de vicodinas perdiéndose como siempre en sí mismo.

Los temblores se incrementaban a momentos, y poco a poco el sudor iba inundando su rostro, miró el frasco, con toda la intensión de hacer uso de él…pero ella volvió…

-hazlo…lo necesitas…-dijo la peli rubia incitándolo a continuar con ese brillo enigmático en sus ojos azules.

La miró con temor, con un miedo tan abrumador que estuvo tentado a hacerle caso al sentirse tan vulnerable.

-hazlo de una vez! Ambos lo necesitamos…después de una noche tan agitadita es bueno darse un relax no?-dijo la mujer caminando sobre el borde de la tina, que en un parpadeo volvía a reaparecer sentada a un lado del lavabo.

La miró con rabia, con los ojos vidriosos apretando con fuerza el bote de vicodinas en su mano, casi haciéndose de daño con este gesto antes de lanzarlo tan fuerte como podía contra la pared de enfrente justo al momento en que los temblores se incrementaban sin poderlos contener ya.

-eres un idiota! Crees que pos acostarte con ella algo cambiará!? Por favor House! Ni siquiera te dio los buenos días!... Se fue! Fuiste solo un polvo más en su vida!-dijo la mujer levantándose para ponerse frente a él y mirarlo de forma recriminatoria.

El nefrólogo no hizo caso…sólo se mantuvo ahí…sin responderle…masajeando con fuerza su pierna en un flojo intento por aminorar el dolor…el sudor frío seguía inundando su rostro y parecía como si los segundos en ese estado fueran como punzadas directas a pierna.

-que!? Y ahora piensas ignorarme!...-pregunto la mujer indignada-esto es estúpido! –agregó elevando sus brazos al cielo con impotencia-no puedes ignorarme! Yo soy tú!

House mantuvo la posición, sin siquiera abrir los ojos que mantenía fuertemente cerrados por el dolor…

* * *

un review para mi? =)


End file.
